


Wedding Time: Kaijou & Shuutoku

by NamiAiko93



Series: Wedding Time [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAiko93/pseuds/NamiAiko93
Summary: Ambos sabían que este momento llegaría en cualquier momento, aunque tuvieron muchas adversidades para ello, era indispensable que este día, en donde unirían sus vidas llegaría..
Relationships: Kise Ryouta & Original Female Character(s), Midorima Shintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wedding Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134497
Kudos: 1





	Wedding Time: Kaijou & Shuutoku

Tiene que admitir el que casarse en un inmenso jardín es una de las mejores ideas que ha tenido esa chica de cabellera e orbes rosáceos hasta ahora; sería algo diferente a lo habitual, pero seguía cuestionándose una simple cosa: ¿por qué carajo tenían que estar llamando la atención al ser transportadas en una carroza con arreglos florares iguales a sus ramos? Comenzando por esa azabache de orbes violeta, quien toda avergonzada saludaba a unas que otras personas cuando éstas le silbaban o la felicitaban al saber que está a poco de casarse con su modelito favorito, blanco ese dichoso vestido con una capa sobresaliente en la parte delantera, detallado en dorado, sus rosas amarillas y sus cabellos sueltos, los cuales al estar rizados portaban unas que otras rosas del mismo color escondidas en ellas.

Qué princesita para el cómo usualmente es ella.

Aiko por otra parte poseía el mismo atuendo y peinado, sólo que sus colores eran de un verde llamativo, y quien le decía el nombre de la dichosa persona con la que se va a consagrar; sigue sin creerlo para cómo es él, a decir verdad estuvieron discutiendo por más de dos semanas ya que Midorima Shintarou no quería casarse como lo hacen las parejas al sentirse enamoradas, más bien quería algo más cerrado y menos llamativos, si era en base legal mejor todavía. Ella no perdió el tiempo para mostrarle el gran disgusto que sentía en cuanto a eso y tardó como cuatro días sin hablarle, Takao como de costumbre fue su intermediario para hacerlo entrar en razón y por eso es que finalmente se daba la dichosa ceremonia bajo los términos que él estipuló: no se hace en ninguna iglesia y en una zona apartada.

Dictado y hecho.

Metida en sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar el siseo de su mejor amiga, gracias a Dios que sus jinetes caminaban al compás en que pudiera ir una junta a la otra, porque de esa manera se mantendrían entretenidas en lo que llegaban a su destino que era un poco largo cabe destacar.

—¿Quién te tiene así? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—Pensando en el imbécil de verde, es todo —suspiraba fastidiada la otra.

Es que hay que ver vale. Ni siquiera en el día de su boda se le puede ver tranquila, sin embargo, no la culpa por ello ya que ese dichoso es muy especial –igualito al otro–.

—Por lo menos accedió que fue lo importante, ¿no? —comentaba con el mismo gesto de antes.

—Podría decirse —mostró desconfianza ante ello.

—¿No me digas que te ha dicho algo? Si es así bajando y antes de la boda pienso meterle su trancazo —decretó ya al sentir molestia por su manera de ser.

Aiko levantó su mano libre –la que no poseía el ramo–, para evitar que no lo insultara o mucho menos lo denigrara a adjetivos que seguramente no serían lindos de escuchar, además, el muy pobre aún no ha hecho nada malo para siquiera merecérselo –todavía–.

—No quiero que se sienta incómodo haciendo todo esto, a pesar de que hemos sido cuidadosa con los preparativos —le hizo entender su inquietud con mucha serenidad.

—Sí es así, bien por él; si no le gusta cómo quedó pues lástima porque se la va a tener que calar ya que no podemos echar esto para atrás y menos cuando es el dichoso día —acotó con irritación, sonriéndole a una pareja quienes la saludaban y felicitaban.

Gente loca, pero les gusta ver a una novia tomando camino al altar, así que por ahora se les seguirá el juego.

—Usted quédese tranquila, porque cuando te vea con ese vestido y tan hermosa e sonriente se le olvidará todo los malos tragos que han vivido días posteriores a la boda —seguía viendo su frente para darse cuenta que están abandonando la ciudad.

Suspiraba con suavidad para asentir con una dulce sonrisa al saludar una gente que le pasó por un lado, animándola para que siguiera adelante –qué loco– y le causó una gran vergüenza pero no evitó devolverle los saludos y sus gracias por las felicitaciones emitidas.

—Esto es vergonzoso… —susurraba la ex entrenadora de orbes azules.

—Lo sé —suspiró su amiga en negación—, creo que la boda se quedará sin uno de los novios.

—Estás a tiempo de casarte con Ahomine si cometerás un homicidio —burló su mejor amiga para escuchar la risa proveniente por la otra chica.

—Qué esperanzas le das a Ryota.

Aiko se burlaba de ella cuando escuchó dicha oración, pero tiene que admitir el que dichoso joven ha metido la pata al cometer una locura como ésta.

—Oye, tienes que admitir que ésta ha sido una de sus peores ideas —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros para ver su ramo de rosas.

—En esa parte me gustaría que fuera como Midorima —bufó su prometida en un suspiro.

—Repito estás a tiempo de cambiar de parecer, Mitsuki~

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando seguíamos en vía? —le seguía la burla su mejor amiga fingiendo un puchero.

Ésta se rió en conjunto a como ella lo hacía, es que son un caso demasiado serio cuando se habla de joder a segundos y terceros, pero es inevitable porque como los dos son tan serios, malcriados, sin sentimientos y bien berrinchudo –esto último inclinado a Kise Ryota–, se les hacía muy difícil no querer darle un amor del bueno como su respectivo bullying, a fin de cuentas así ha sido su relación durante más de cuatro años.

—Sabes… —dijo eso llamando la atención de la otra—, siendo sincera contigo por un momento pensé que no llegaría a este nivel con Ryota.

—¿Lo dices por sus constantes peleas? —Cuestionó la otra con serenidad viendo su afirmativa a ello—, bueno, ninguna relación es perfecta y todas tienen sus altibajos, si no me crees ve el cómo sucedieron las cosas entre Shintarou y yo, y nuestras constantes discusiones eran grandes y Takao interceptaba mucho por nosotros.

—Pero nada como tú “debo enseñarle a ser macho ya que así no me sirve”.

No lo dijo de esa forma, pero prácticamente fue lo que le quiso dar a entender una vez que se pusieron a conversar de los primeros meses de relación, esos problemas de sexo fueron un verdadero problema para Aiko y sin embargo, Mitsuki en vez de apoyarla todo lo que hacía era burlarse del grandote verdoso, a veces –desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero muy profundo– sentía lástima de él cuando se metían con su persona –sabiéndose que ella también participaba sin miedo–.

—Al menos ya está servible ahora, así que no hay mucho de qué quejarse —se encogía de hombros acomodándose un poco sus despliegues.

—Siento lástima por Midorima, a madre mujer le tocó como esposa.

—Oye, él sabía a qué se atenía cuando me pidió la mano —se defendió como si nada.

—Por cierto, eso fue una verdadera sorpresa; jamás imaginé que fuera a tirarse en ése barco contigo.

Y la señorita nuevamente soltaba su carcajada porque, eventualmente, tenía toda la razón; lo mismo pasó cuando le pidió el noviazgo, sabiendo que fue la cosa más random que ha hecho hasta ahora, pensó que tal vez le estaba jugando una broma pesada, pero verlo tan serio como de costumbre realmente le hizo pensar el que sí, Midorima está hablando muy en serio cuando le hizo dicha propuesta.

Eso es algo que en sí, le gusta mucho viniendo de su persona.

—Aunque en Kise fue evidente —susurraba viendo a la otra acomodándose sus cabellos.

—Bueno, todos sabíamos que Ryota lo haría; ya cuando se me propuso le dije: “¿por qué tardaste tanto?” —burló ella haciendo reír a su acompañante.

—Es que ni para hacer declaraciones ese idiota sirve—decretó con una mano en la frente—, o sea ¿por qué carajo tienes que estar regando en tus redes sociales el que vas a pedir su mano en matrimonio si ella lo va a leer?

Mitsuki se seguía riendo porque esa noche, el rubio le chilló con puchero incluido, protestándole el por qué no podía fingir un poco de sorpresa, por lo menos para hacer más significativo su gran esfuerzo, y ella todo lo que hacía era reírse de ello para después llenar su rostro de besos, tenemos que entender el que Kise Ryota siempre sería un caso serio; lastimosamente su viaje había finalizado cuando llegaban a una gran casa que se encuentra casi en lo más alto de una montaña, esto de las influencias en el de cabellera roja para darle una mano a la princesa es increíblemente sorprendente; y siendo recibidas una por un azabache de corta cabellera e orbes azul grisáceo, y la otra por otro azabache de cabellera semi larga, la cual tenía peinado hacía atrás, sonreía bastante complacido de ver a la prometida de su mejor amigo presentarse como lo que dicen que es, una princesa.

—Tienes suerte de que Shin-chan no ha salido corriendo aún —burlaba el chico guindándose a la señorita en su brazo izquierdo.

—Ya vas a comenzar con tus tonterías, Takao —burló la señorita caminando con el chico hasta la entrada—. Pero es bueno que siga firme a su palabra.

—¿Está muy nervioso, Kasamatsu? —preguntaba la de hebras negras al ir detrás de su amiga.

—Querrás decir ansioso, estoy a nada de meterle un golpe si no se queda tranquilo —respondió con serenidad cuidando sus pasos al conducirla hasta la sala en donde se detuvieron para esperar su turno.

Desde lo lejos pudieron ver a sus chicos de pie en el altar de arco con flores tanto amarillas como verdes, uno tranquilo –el de verde– y quien se veía muy arreglado con ese esmoquin de color blanco más la pequeña flor idéntica a su ramo, si bien pudo verlo no cargaba sus lentes puestos, eso lo volvió aún más atractivo de lo que se veía, y eso le produjo una sonrisa que Takao pudo detectar.

—Veo que fue buena idea decirle el que se pusiera lentes de contactos.

—No pensé que lo haría, así que puedo darte las gracias por eso —sonreía muy aliviada ya que incluso su cabello, el cual le creció un poco en estos dos últimos años, lo tenía para atrás.

Parece un médico bien presentable y quien tenía intenciones de darle a conocer al público presente su más grande hazaña hasta ahora.

Mitsuki era otra quien no dejaba de sonreír bastante boba, su tonto de amarillo estaba como Midorima: traje blanco, cabello para atrás, guantes del mismo color –eso es nuevo– y una flor del mismo color que su ramo; quería soltarse de su mejor amigo para salir corriendo y abrazarlo, se veía tan atractivo y adorable, más cuando sonreía con tanto nerviosismo, parece que fuera a huir, lo entendía porque hasta ella tiene mariposas en el estómago y ni siquiera está allá, no quiere pensar el cómo se debe sentir él, pero verlo reírse de forma leve y medio brincar en su sitio hizo que varias ideas se le viniera a la cabeza.

—Siento que ése va a llorar cuando no más me visualice —susurraba con dulzura.

—Más bien los lleva conteniendo desde que llegamos a la casa —acotó su mejor amigo viéndolo acomodarse un poco la flor que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaleco blanco.

Se reía de forma suave al escuchar dichas palabras, puede que en parte le aliviara pero seguía teniendo nervios, y lo más seguro es que ella tampoco se contenga cuando decidan verse a los ojos.

Una chica del servicio les dio la señal y cuando esas puertas fueron abiertas, ambas señoritas dieron una larga caminata, la cual le permitió a su pequeño grupo de invitados observar con alegría a las jovencitas, quienes con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podían evitar sentir una fascinación cuando los chicos estaban muy al pendiente de ellas.

De Kise era de esperarse que sonriera con unas que otras lágrimas en los porque su dulzura rustica estaba muy hermosa para él, cuando le preguntó el cómo se vería, ella le respondió que pensaba sorprenderlo esa tarde, parece que había dado en el clavo puesto que esa alegría se veía tan abismada y tan alegre, que no hay palabras alguna para expresar las ganas que su corazón tenía de salirse. Shintaro por otro lado, sí mostró un sentimiento de asombro cuando vio a ese cobalto tomar su pequeña pasarela hasta el altar, él nunca aspiró a hacer éste tipo de cosas, y no sentía mucho entusiasmo sobre ello –por eso eran que se producían las peleas con su, por ahora, prometida–, pero verla vestida de blanco, y de paso, con una sincera sonrisa que solamente está dedicada a su persona hizo que algo muy dentro de él se revolviera.

No sabía decir qué era, pero está seguro de que se trata de algo llamado felicidad.

Con estar finalmente uno junto al otro, ambos novios tomaron con el mayor cuidado posible a sus princesas para conducirlas a su lado y que el padre hiciera sus honores, por supuesto que la risa formó parte de un pequeño momento cómico cuando al instante en que Shintarou conducía a su princesa de verde hasta el sitio en donde se iba a posicionar, casi hace que se resbale por los nervios, eso la enrojeció pero no hizo que se disgustara, sino más bien el que se riera por ello. Así puede admitir que sí sentía un poco de nervios.

No está sola en todo esto, por lo menos.

Durante la ceremonia no hubo muchos percances y todo salió como bien se esperaba, ambas parejas pudieron expresar su devoto compromiso al otro, sabiéndose que Kise Ryota olvidó unas que otras palabras en cuanto a sus votos matrimoniales, pero para algo es bueno tener al cura de su lado en estos casos –Mitsuki se reía ya que sabía lo ansioso e nervioso que se sentía dicho modelo–, lo mismo con la entrega de anillos, el esmeralda y citrina brillaban de manera bella en dichas manos y el plata con pequeños detalles en topacio también alumbraban con devoción, que dicha consagración quedará culminada con el beso de ambas parejas, cuando estos tomaron camino hasta la inmensa casona, tendrían una pequeña oportunidad de compartir entre ellos en lo que esperaban, para nuevamente salir al jardín, pero con planes de tener su respectiva fiesta.

~o~

Ella seguía sin creer el cómo se veía dicho verdoso, éste por su parte tampoco podía creer lo hermosa que se veía el cobalto, y tiene que admitir el que valió mucho la pena el dejarse insistir por su persona, cada minuto –hasta ahora– valía la pena, pero verla sonreír y con una gran ilusión en su rostro hizo que su rubor volviera a sus mejillas, y cierta jovencita se dio cuenta de ello, como la espera sería un poco larga podrían disfrutar de un corto tiempo juntos a pesar de que en el otro mueble la segunda pareja de casados no hacía más que pasarse –de forma decente– la lengua entre besos que se daban.

Esa separación debió ser difícil para ambos, pero está seguro que para el rubio debió ser un completo infierno.

—¿No te arrepientes de nada? —preguntaba tomando una de sus manos para besar el centro de la misma.

—No, y te lo agradezco mucho, Shintaro —respondía con una dulce sonrisa besando su frente al tomar la mejilla izquierda con su mano más libre.

—Puedo decir que no ha sido para nada malo hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué lo dices…? —preguntó bastante curiosa.

Sabía que si lo decía lo suficientemente alto puede ser producto de bullying por parte de la violácea, a pesar de que la muy desgraciada está ocupada con su esposo, pero como es algo que de verdad quería mantener entre él y su pequeño cobalto, se le acercaba un poco para tomarla de la cintura y aferrarla en un abrazo que enrojeció por completo a su damisela. Escuchando una pequeña risa por parte de la aludida, tembló suave cuando sentía el aliento de su hombre rozar el lóbulo de su oreja derecha así como el suspiro de las palabras a decir por parte del verdoso:

—Verte con ese vestido ha hecho que increíblemente me enamoré más de ti…

—S-Shin-chan estás d-diciendo t-tonterías… —reía con mucha vergüenza posando sus manos en el centro de su pecho—, pero tú también te ves demasiado atractivo, haces que no quiera quitarte la mirada encima.

Escucharle esas palabras hizo que la aferrara más, supo quiénes eran los invitados a su boda, y no es que tuviera miedo de algo, a decir verdad quisiera poder tener su absoluta atención en él, que sonría toda boba por él y se sienta feliz porque es a causa de sus propias acciones, por eso escondió un poco su rostro en el cuello de su esposa para sentir ese cuerpo estremecerse a causa del aliento que el aludido despejaba en dicha área.

—No lo hagas… por favor… —susurró muy por lo bajo, pero que fue lo suficientemente audible para ella.

Aiko simplemente sonrió a ello y lo abrazó un poco más a ella para poder acariciar sus cabellos.

Su verdoso puede llegar a ser una cosita adorable en algunas ocasiones.

La Sra. y Sr. Kise finalmente habían terminado con su sección de besos, por lo que ahora el de cabellera rubia se mantenía recostado en el sofá mientras que su bellísima esposa estaba en su pecho muy arrumada en los brazos de su esposo, viendo que la otra pareja seguía tranquilamente en su pequeño mundo, ella por lo visto está más tranquila ahora que ve a su cosito todo reluciente en su traje, y eso le recuerda:

—Midorima, deberías practicar tus pasos de bailes, no vaya a ser que pises a la pobre de Aiko en la pista de baile.

Ya viene ella a joder, todo estaba bien y demasiado romántico hasta que Mitsuki decidió atacar. ¿Por qué carajo no puede pasar el día sin que se meta con él? Parece que no es feliz si no lo hace.

—Ya decía yo cuando empezarías a joderme —susurraba irritado el de orbes verdes.

—Sabes que si no lo hago antes de que te desaparezcas con Aiko no soy feliz —sonreía contenta mientras trazaba círculos en el pecho de su marido.

—Además, ¿no se supone que dicha precaución debería tenerla, Kise? —cuestionó sereno.

—¿Yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Te recuerdo que estás nervioso, de seguro sudarás frio y olvidarás hasta los pasos básicos al momento de bailar, por eso le digo a tu mujer que cuidado y su mal de ojo no le cae encima.

Ambas señoritas no podían evitar reír en cuanto a ello puesto que, en vez de él atacar a su ex entrenadora, pensó que sería más efectivo meterse con el cosito adorado de amarillo ya que, como de costumbre, termina siendo un blanco bastante fácil; y es que mentira no era puesto que, al saber sus verdaderas intenciones, Ryota no hizo más que chillarle irritado un “Midoricchi” mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios, ahora ¿qué esposa se volvió agüita con eso le causó mucha ternura y se lo comió a besos? Mitsuki, eso le dio mucha gracia a su mejor amiga que no paraba de reír ya que al parecer el bullying será realizado entre los casados antes de siquiera poder dejarse ver por sus invitados.

Sin embargo, eso duró muy poco.

La encargada de su festividad aparecieron por la puertas que ellos atravesaron hace una hora para avisarle que todo está listo para su recepción. Ninguna de las parejas dijo nada al respecto y se pusieron de pie para así poder tomar posiciones y con dejar que, en ésta ocasión, los señores Midorima fueran la primera en presentarse, los aplausos se volvían muy audible una vez que estos se acercaban a la pista de baile, siendo seguidos por los Kise en cuestión de segundos ya estaban listos para su primera pieza de baile. Era gracioso ya que Aiko tuvo que esperar dos minutos por su esposo quien recordaba la manera en cómo danzarían la canción a recibir, gracias a Dios era una suave y le permitiría moverse con mucha lentitud, dejando que ambos caballeros tomaran la cintura de sus compañeras y éstas con ser acercadas a sus pechos, sus brazos se encargaban de rodear su cuello para así iniciar con una danza la cual era guiada única y estrictamente por el esposo.

Hasta ahí todo iba muy bien ya que ninguno de los chicos, agradecidamente, habían pelado un paso, en realidad pudieron sincronizarse muy bien con la novia, e incluso le permitían conversar unas que otras palabras para así mantener el ambiente estable entre ellos, por supuesto nunca falta el jodedor que arruina la diversión para causar unas que otra gracia y en este caso, Takao terminó haciendo de las suyas puesto que, al ver como Aiko y Shintarou compartían unos que otros besos, cuando estos pesaban darse un décimo quinto beso –corto por supuesto– el muy idiota les gritó: “vi tu lengua adentrarse a sus labios, Shin-chan” Midorima se desconcentró por completo y piso por accidente los dedos derechos del pie femenino que lo veía con una sonrisa.

Más que nada para decirle el que mantuviera la calma puesto que estaba enojado, a la final se cumplió la predicción de la bruja desgraciada, que por cierto, la muy coñito estaba riéndose con ganas del tremendo show que la segunda pareja había armado “accidentalmente”.

Después de tal infortunio, ambas parejas pudieron finalmente sentarse en su mesa, dejando que el novio de verde se calmará un poco –su esposa estuvo dándole mimos de besos y caricias para que no fuera a asesinar a su padrino de bodas–, pudieron recibir un poco de comida y bebida puesto que va siendo hora de gozarse un poco los divertidos discursos que vendrían por parte de sus amigos, esto sería el verdadero show, dejando que los cuatros jóvenes conversaran entre ellos en lo que disfrutaban de su vino, pudieron ver a ese azabache de mismos orbes tomar el micrófono para así darle unos pequeños golpecitos que llamaron la atención de todos los presentes.

En especial los festejado esa noche.

Su amigo tenía la impresión que los dolores de cabeza vendría uno detrás del otro, y es que, ¿cuándo será el día que Takao Kazunari dejara de joder? Parece que nunca porque esa sonrisa en su rostro le daba a entender que su noche sería bastante larga, y se le verá luego pidiéndole a Aiko, cuando estén completamente solos el sí sería tan amable de darle unos que otros masajes, las tensiones no serán para nada normales y pensar que terminaría descansando la primera noche de bodas, cuando se supone que habían otros planes, pero ya quedaran para luego.

—Siento que esto será una pesadilla —dijo muy por lo bajo.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? Solamente disfrútalo y listo; igual estaré aquí para ti, Shin-chan —aseguró ella con una sonrisa besando su mano más cercana.

Bueno… al menos no todo es malo en la vida.

—Antes que nada, espero que todo el mundo esté disfrutando de la velada porque nosotros sí hemos podido festejar debidamente la consagración de nuestros amigos —con la copa en alto, todo aplaudían ante dichas palabras.

Es bueno ver que para éstas cosas tenga un buen hablar.

—Primero que nada, tengo que darle mis felicitaciones a Mitsuki y a Kise, la verdad no he interactuado del todo con tu esposo, pero a ti sí te conozco muy bien, y aunque hayas sido una buena cómplice en cuanto a jodamos a Shin-chan; quiero desearte todo lo mejor con ese chico y que dicho matrimonio sea bastante prospero para ustedes.

Ya lo ve venir, lo presiente desde lo más profundo de su ser; la mencionada todo lo que hacía era reírse por lo dicho, y afirmarle con su copa en alto puesto que, para ella, ha sido todo un placer el joderle la paciencia a Midorima todas las veces que se la han sido presentadas, y lo seguirá haciendo en un futuro más ahora que ambos trabajaban en el mismo hospital, sin contar la buena relación que tiene con su esposa –cupón asegurado para invadir su apartamento–.

—Ahora, Shin-chan… no creas que he terminado. Es más, apenas comienzo esto —le dio un trago a su vino sin darse cuenta el cómo dicho personaje posaba una mano en su frente.

Se viene lo peor y porque sabe que dirá cosa que pondrá en vergüenza a su esposa.

—Antes que nada, tengo que aplaudirte el hecho que hayas llegado bastante lejos con la señorita tan hermosa que tienes a tu lado —comenzó por ésa parte viendo el fuerte sonrojo de la aludida cuando ésta se reía con vergüenza—, segundo… Aiko te aplaudo el hecho que hayas podido convertir a Shin-chan en un hombre porque, si te soy sincero parte del equipo y yo nos estábamos cuestionando si ese chico había probado lo que todos sabemos qué a estas alturas.

Eso fue producto de una fuerte carcajada y la creación de una vergüenza por parte del verdoso que buscaba la forma de no querer matarlo o mejor dicho que la tierra se lo tragara porque, sinceramente, sigue sin entender el qué carajo hizo para merecerse a un idiota como ése, y peor aún, era su mejor amigo –ya sabe para no buscarse a un enemigo porque con él basta y sobra–.

—Y aunque fue un largo proceso, no pienso entrar en detalles porque estoy corriendo peligro y necesito seguir viviendo para darle sazón a la vida de Shin-chan, quiero desearle a los dos lo mejor en todo lo que se propongan —ya dejando el chiste de lado era momento de hablar con serenidad—, yo estoy consciente que ambos son demasiado opuestos, y es muy difícil poder predecir lo que hará ese idiota, pero de algo estoy muy seguro; lo tienes bastante loquito, fíjate que viene cada que puede, cuando ese imbécil no sabe pedir ayuda, a que le dé consejos en cuanto a qué darte de regalos u entre otras cosas.

La multitud se seguía riendo porque sinceramente el chico se la estaba comiendo con su discurso y aunque su amigo quisiera enterrarlo cuatro mil metros bajo tierra, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, porque hay una alta probabilidad de que sus hijos se parezcan a dicha escoria, que su princesita le estuviera sonriendo y de eso besando su mano cada que fuera posible, mantenía su ira a un por ciento, le bastaba para devolverle dicho gesto el cual venía acompañado por una sonrisa muy característica en ella.

Es hermosa para sus ojos.

—Aspiro verlos así de felices, tanto tú como Shin-chan se merecen todo lo mejor así que, dense mucho amor, sean felices y procrease como Dios manda, porque si tienen una niña me voy a encargar de emparejarla con mi hijo. ¡Mis bendiciones para los novios!

—Lo voy a matar —masculló el verdoso bastante irritado.

—Ya, ya… déjalo ser feliz que está muy contento por ti, cariño —susurraba su esposa tomando sus mejillas para besar sus labios de forma corta.

Los ex miembros de la generación de los milagros fueron subiendo uno a uno para darle sus buenos deseos, en donde Ahomine se metía con Aiko diciéndole que debería tener en cuenta –dirigiéndose a Midorima– que la mujer es un ogro y se vuelve muy caprichosa, palabras de ánimos por parte del emperador –para las dos parejas– y unas cuantas bromas por parte de Atsushi donde admitía –en el caso de Kise– que es increíble los gustitos que Mitsuki tenía para casarse con semejante mimado, los berrinches no se hicieron esperar.

Kuroko pensaba pasar, pero Kasamatsu, con ser el mejor amigo de Kise –en realidad quien se ha tenido que calar a dicho hombre– debía también dar de su respectivo discurso para desearle lo mejor con la chica que no se hartaba de hablarle cada vez que estaban en una práctica.

—Esto sigue siendo algo sorpresivo para mí que hayas llegado a éste punto, y estimo demasiado a Mitsuki por tener que soportarse a cierto idiota; pero creo que comenzaré dándole mis mejores deseos a la segunda pareja de casados, conozco a ambos de forma parcial por eso espero que tenga todo lo mejor en sus primeros años de matrimonio.

Estos sonreían agradecidos por tales deseos, para así poder dejarlo dirigirse a la otra pareja; quienes esperaban por su debido discurso.

—Tengo que admitir el hecho que, es impresionante el que hayas podido casarte con ella, yo hubiera lanzado la toalla desde hace rato al saber la clase de persona que eras —dicho eso escuchó el chillido de su ex compañero ya que está siendo cruel.

Como acostumbra a serlo cuando se refiere a su persona.

—Sin embargo, quiero agradecerte el que le agarres mucha paciencia y cuides muy bien de él; puede que Kise sea alguien lo bastante irritante y que provoque matar en algunas ocasiones, pero es sincero en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos —decía eso viendo la sonrisa en el mencionado—, aunque me sigue pareciendo ridículo el que esté diciendo todo el amor que siente por sus redes sociales cuando bien pueden ser expresadas en privado. Pero ya no hay caso con él; en fin, espero que sus siguientes dos primeros años sean conmovedores y muy especiales para los dos, ya que estoy seguro que podrán darse todo el afecto que se merecen.

El rubio no hacía más que suspirar por las palabras del que fue su superior, es que sinceramente con él ya ni se cuenta para éstas cosas, sin embargo, que su novia estuviera toda dulce dándole besos y diciéndole que es normal el que dicha amistad tenga un poco de bullying no sabía si lo aliviaba o lo confortaba, pero ya era algo si a ésas vamos; lo importante es que sigue teniendo su atención en su persona.

Solamente falta el lanzamiento del ramo, y ambas señorita estaban lista para dar sus lanzadas “maestras”, aspirando que las siguientes novias disfruten mucho de su día especial; los novios en lo mientras estaban junto con los padrinos viendo como las madrinas y unas que otras señoritas –contando a las hermanas de ambos esposos– se acomodaban para ver quién sería la afortunada en tocar las campanas de la iglesia.

—Kise… ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el negrito de los orbes azules.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Aominecchi?

—Debes ir a agarrar el ramo, así te buscamos a otra esposa —burlaba el chico viendo la carcajada por parte de los otros varones.

Dejando que el aludido chillara con suavidad por dicha acusación todo lo que hacía era suspirar en negación ya que ni en su día le respetan la cara, y después de casado mucho menos, sino recordemos lo que dijo Takao en cuanto a juntar su familia con la de Midorima.

Eso sí sería, lindo, cuchi y bien gracioso de ver.


End file.
